


Jingle all the Way

by morgan_cian



Series: Texas [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure PWP smut between Sal and Paul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle all the Way

Sal felt his chest swell with pride as he maneuvered down the sidewalk. He saw the eyes that took a second glance at the young man at his heels. Paul was lovely. 

 

They were in the city for a few nights. The first night he had not let his young lover out of their bed, the second night had been dinner and sightseeing. Now they were just having fun, enjoying the warm evening air.

 

The young man wore jeans that hugged his legs and simple black tank top. He had to refocus on their surroundings; the slender rippling arms could mesmerize him. He curved an arm around the boy’s hips and pulled him close, placing a gentle kiss above the glittering chain.

 

“Where are we going, Sal?” Paul asked tucking into his master’s strong arms.

 

Sal grinned and palmed his ass. “Oh a little shop that I thought you would find interesting.”

 

Paul rolled his expressive brown eyes and kept his mouth shut. Sal was in the mood to tease and he would not get anymore pertinent information out of him.

 

He felt his gut tightened when his master opened the door. He looked up and met the glittering blue gaze laced with lust. He turned and took in all of the sinful delights that filled the shelves and even hung from the rafters. He was startled at the gay tinkling of bells as the door swung close. He glanced at the gleaming brass and then trotted to catch up with Sal.

 

His master was like a kid in a candy store and some of his selections disturbed Paul and had him backing away with a blush and a laugh.

 

“What, you don’t like this?” He held up a ridiculously large dido.

 

“Uh, let’s see, I like my ass, you like my ass, but my ass doesn’t like that.” Paul said bluntly and then cracked a grin when his master chuckled.

 

“Brat,” Sal said quietly carding his hair, “Do you see anything that you do like?” 

 

He felt sheltered in his master’s embrace as they picked out massage oils, candles, and more lube. He bit his lip and nodded at the new cuffs and the pants that would give Sal easy access to his cock and his ass. He heard the tinkling of bells and once again glanced at the string that waved and jingled. 

 

“Is that all?” Sal asked kissing him deeply.

 

Paul’s lips curved into a naughty grin, "How about those? Would you ever use those on me?"

 

“What?” Sal was a bit puzzled and followed Paul’s gaze. He frowned and said "I don't think that's an actual toy, beautiful." His groin heated as his boy slid his thigh between his legs and increased pressure against his balls.

 

"Think about it Sal,” he licked his master’s neck and felt the strong hands begin to knead his ass, “Anything's a toy if you use your imagination."

 

Sal slid his hand between them and squeezed the boy’s prominent erection, “Be careful what you wish for, beautiful,” he whispered darkly, “you might just get it.”

 

*~*

 

He gasped as they rolled across the wide bed. Sal looked younger and carefree as he laughed. Paul cupped his face and brought the smiling lips to meet his own.

 

“Are you in the mood to play?” Sal asked huskily, cupping his boy’s groin and giving the half hard cock a stroke.

 

“Always,” Paul said cheekily and then gasped as the hand twisted around the head of his cock. “What did you have in mind?”

 

Sal pulled out the length of black silk and raised an eyebrow. Paul moaned and nodded his head slowly. He let his body relax as everything faded to darkness. He twitched at the happy jingle of bells.

 

“Sal?”

 

“Easy, beautiful,” He felt better as his master stroked his thigh. He hissed when his opening was teased by a cool, lube slick finger. His anus clenched at a strange sensation. Something was being pressed inside his body.

 

“Sal, what?” He raised his head.

 

“Shhh,” Sal commanded in a low voice that made Paul’s gut twist as he lay back once again, “Remember to be careful for what you wish for.”

 

He groaned as another pushed inside his body, larger than the first, all the while the tinkle of bells got louder. Each sensation stretched his body a little at a time. Sal for the most part was quiet, but the feeling of his hand on his belly and on his thigh calmed Paul’s nerves. When he thought he could be stretched no further, Sal eased him on his hands and knees.

 

He felt strange. He had taken fists in his ass but that was not the same as this. His ass clenched at the odd sensation once again.  He blinked when the blindfold was removed.

 

“Okay, beautiful?” Sal asked as he rubbed the tense shoulders before sliding his hands across his boy’s back.

 

“Just strange,” Paul admitted, “What is that?” He yelped at the open palmed blow to his ass. When he rocked forward he heard the jingle.

 

“Guess,” Sal teased.

 

Paul frowned and twitched his hips and heard the same little jingle of bells. He looked from side to side to see the strand on the bed and came up empty. 

 

“You didn’t!”

 

“Did not what, beautiful?” Sal grinned.

 

“You did not put a string of jingle bells in my ass!” Paul gasped and heard the tinkle as he tensed.

 

And the man had the nerve to nip at the sensitive skin above his ass, “Oh, I think your ass likes the bells just fine, beautiful.” 

 

“Sal,” Paul whined.

 

“You asked for it, remember,” Sal snickered. “Just work your ass muscles, it’ll get better.”

 

Paul growled and clenched his sphincter and gasped at the ripple effect inside him. “Don’t leave them in me,” he whimpered.

 

“Trust me, beautiful,” Sal kissed his neck and pulled the boy into his arms. Paul hissed as his erection brushed against his master’s stomach.

 

Sal sat crossed legged and had Paul straddle his lap. Paul wrapped his arms around his master’s neck and moaned as the first bell sipped out of his ass. He twitched as his sphincter tightened and he felt the bells ripple.

 

He was a trembling mass of need as the final bell was pulled from his body, he arched his back and sprayed his release across his master’s warm skin. He shivered and was pulled in close.

 

He looked at the innocent string of rubber balls and then peered up at his master. His lips curved.

 

“What,” Sal frowned and his hips moved restlessly for friction against his own leaking cock.

 

Paul just smiled and pushed the man onto his back. He lifted himself up and watched Sal’s eyes go dark as he sat on the hard flesh. He rode his master’s cock slowly but Sal was too far gone. His hips were gripped as the man thrust up hard over and over. He was enchanted by the look of ecstasy as his master came hard.

 

As they rested in each other arms, Paul chuckled quietly. 

Sal carded his hair and pulled him into a kiss, “Yes?”

 

“I’m going to be fucked come Christmas.” Sal’s eyes widened in surprise, “The sound of jingle bells are going to get me hard.”

 

Sal snorted and tickled his boy whose eyes shined with love and laughter.

  
  



End file.
